100 Endless Dreams
by The Moon's Berserk
Summary: Reku14's 100 Theme Challenge.Many different characters, few OCs, from Kingdom Hearts and my story Pyrofuric Berserk.
1. Good

**MY TSUIN'S THEMES! AKA...Reku's 100 Theme Challenge.**

**Meant to start this sooner, but... ((scratches head))**

**I may try to post 5 chapters every time I update this... I promise this is only 100 words, you can count. I'll probably delete this note after today.**

**For now, R & R :D**

* * *

**

* * *

Theme 1: Good**

In the midst of the fighting, the heartless, the Organization, times like this where they could just relax.

This is what the silver-haired boy always looked forward too.

Sometimes he felt like he was a little too fond of his best friend, but it couldn't be helped.

What would it matter anyway?

"Hey! Riku~" the blue-eyed, brunette waved a hand in front of his face and smiled. "You zone out so much." He giggled.

"Sora," Riku started and then grunted in slight frustration.

"Yeah?"

"Nevermind."

Some things should be left until later.

Now, being together in peace was good enough.


	2. Component

**Theme 2: Component**

'_Just one last component and it will be complete!'_ was Vexen's only thought now.

Ah yes, it was nearly finished.

This was sure to gain him more respect than even their 'Superior' possessed.

This particular formula just **had** to revive hearts!

Vexen could hardly contain his joy. He could just about wet himself. Until a certain blonde ran into the room with a blindfold on, screaming manically.

He tried to stop Demyx, but the chemical was spilled not to mention all his hopes and dreams.

He didn't notice a certain redhead flee the scene just as he began to scream.


	3. Inappropriate

**Theme 3: Inappropriate**

"Um… are you sure we should do this?"

Axel shushed Rexial. Zexion shook his head while Tryxel nearly exploded with excitement.

"I am not getting caught up in your silly antics, Number 8. I am leaving." the slate-haired boy portalled away from the scene.

Tryxel was dumbfounded. "He left me!"

"Eh, he's a wuss." Axel waved off. Rexial sighed but stayed for support.

The sound of a dark portal was heard as the three froze.

"VIII, XIV, XV! THIS IS COMPLETELY INAPPROPRIATE!"

The words 'Mansex Rockz Saix Puppy's Sox' was displayed across the Superior's door in red spray paint.

"Shit…"


	4. Investigate

Twas the night before Christmas,

And all through the castle,

Not a Nobody was stirring,

Not even-

"WHO THE FUCK ATE MY TWIX!"

Roxas paused, a Twix hanging from his mouth, in hearing the most likely berserked Tryxel's roar.

He scurried off in pursuit of hiding.

"Aww snaps. It's time to investigate!" Demyx shouted, already in full detective gear.

"Dude, where did you get that?" Xigbar asked in awe.

"From the costume shop.. duh." The blonde smirked.

"I WILL KILL WHOEVER ATE MY TWIX. YA HEAR ME? DEATH TO ALL!" BerserkerTryx yelled while zooming off in a wisp of gray.

**-to be continued****-**


	5. Corner

**Theme 5: Corner**

Rexial heard the sound of someone sobbing coming from the Gray Area.

She walked in to see Marluxia weeping in a corner while hugging what looked like a dead tulip.

"What happened to Veronica?" she asked while bending down to inspect the flower.

The pink-haired man looked up at her miserably.

"I tripped in the garden and stepped on her. I didn't mean to! Honest!" he cried.

"Aww. It's okay. I know you didn't." Rexial said, sitting next to him and hugging him.

Saix walked in and eyed them.

"Oddlings" he mumbled and began to sunbathe under the Kingdom Heart.


	6. Shoplifter

**Theme 6: Shoplifter**

Demyx stared at the small ball of chocolate with a longing look in his eyes. He knew not to go into Twilight Town without any munny since something _always_ caught his eye.

He groaned and pressed himself against the glass of the store window. Going inside to get a closer look wouldn't hurt.

The blonde warped himself into the store right where the display of Lindor Truffles sat in all their chocolaty glory.

He grabbed a handful of the truffles and quickly portalled away.

Demyx popped a chocolate in his mouth and smiled in glee.

"I am not a shoplifter."


	7. Disinterested

**Theme 7: Disinterested**

A particular schemer sat in the library alone in complete and total silence.

This was he domain. Just him, his books, and his shadows… until a particular scent of shadows and moonlight.

He sighed and continued reading his book, fully prepared to ignore any distractions that might take away from that.

He saw Tryxel cross the room in his periphrial vision. She grabbed a book and sat in an arm chair that was a great distance away from him.

Why was she not bothering him all of a sudden?

He ended up not reading, just watching the oddly disinterested girl.


	8. Snoring

**Theme 8: Snoring**

A beastly rumble was heard throughout the castle, waking all of the members who lived there.

Xemnas jumped out of bed to go find where the sound was coming from.

He saw all of the members were chatting with annoyance in the Gray Area, but the odd noise continued on.

Xemnas made his way back toward his room noticing that the noise was getting louder.

He stopped in front of Saix's door, the sound was deafening.

He opened the door, seeing a berserked Saix laying on the floor near a window displaying a full moon.

Life suddenly made sense again.


	9. Stiletto

**Theme 9: Stiletto**

Xemnas had told them they needed to be smarter. They didn't have the knowledge that the other members had, but leave it up to Axel and Roxas to make an educational time a joke.

After reading the ancient, thick dictionary for hours, they found an amusing discovery.

"Hey, Roxie. Check this out. Stiletto: a slender dagger with a blade thick in proportion to its breadth." Axel read aloud with a grin.

"No way! I thought it was a lady shoe!" Roxas responded, leaning over the book.

"Y'know, Xaldin carries those lances." Axel pointed out.

The two laughed on for hours.


	10. Lummox

**Theme 10: Lummox**

Takeshi ran through the building, trying to find the exit door.

"Damn place is too damn big. I swear it shifts around every few minutes,: he ranted while running.

He took a sharp left into the next room and crashed into what felt like a rock.

"Ow! Fuck!" he exclaimed, grabbing his head. He looked up.

"Dammit Iwa! You big lummox!" he yelled, shaking his fist this time. "What are you doing standing around anyway?"

Iwa responded but blinking twice, producing the sound of two bricks rubbing together.

Takeshi groaned then stormed of, leaving the room.

Iwa really sucked sometimes.


	11. Mimicry

Theme 11: Mimicry

Zexion looked across the way toward Tryxel as the Superior droned on about something boring. A silent agreement was made between them as they both smirked.

He glanced at Xemnas and with the slight flick of the wrist, his name appeared above his head.

Tryxel coughed slightly and the name changed to Mansex.

Axel looked from Zexion to Tryxel and chuckled, covering his mouth in the process.

A chibi of the Superior stood next to the word Mansex with a bored expression and began mouthing along with Xemnas.

"Superior, I belive you are being mocked." Saix said as everyone laughed.


	12. Impatient

Theme 12: Impatient

Demyx strummed a few notes on his sitar, successfully filling the pool with water.

Or so he thought.

He glared at the empty pool and growled.

"The pool rejects magic, XI." Marluxia commented as he lounged by the empty pool with flowers looping around him.

Demyx sighed dramatically and went off to find a hose. He turned on the water and pointed the hose into the pool. It was already slow.

"UGHHH I WANNA SWIM IN THE POOL!" Demyx stomped.

Water immediately erupted from the hose and flew up like a geyser, drenching Marluxia.

Demyx scratched his head nervously.

"Sorry."


	13. Laugh

Theme 13: Laugh

Sometimes, the sun had weird effects on Axel. He'd tan, he'd burn, and sometimes…

"Why have you worn that cap nearly the whole time? Where'd it come from anyway?" Rexial asked him as they returned to the castle.

"No reason!" Axel shouted and ran into his room.

Rexial knocked.

"Hey! What's wrong?" she asked, hearing a groan on the other side.

"Promise not to laugh? Please?" the redhead pleaded.

"I won't. Now tell me." the girl demanded.

Axel opened the door, sporting carnation pink hair.

"The sun… bleached it…" he explained.

Rexial blinked twice and they both laughed all day.


	14. Drinking

Theme 14: Drinking

The salt-and-pepper-haired man jumped up on the table and stumbled slightly, holding his Sharpshooter high in the air.

"I AM THE FREESHOOTER!" he shouted.

Luxord climbed on next to him with his cards stacked neatly atop his head.

"AND I AM THE GAMBLER OF FATE!" he slurred.

"AND TOGETHER WE ARE!" they said together and jumped from the table and floated. Suddenly the room was changed to a prehistoric time.

"THE SPACE-TIME CONTINUM!" they screamed in unison, both striking heroic poses.

"They've been drinking again." Vexen whispered.

"I'll go get the Superior and the bucket." Xaldin said, leaving the room.


End file.
